


Problem Solving

by Metal_Works



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Anon doesn't, Cul knows what's up, F/F, Fluff and Crack, Human AU, Kanon is protective, Mischief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-03 23:18:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14579796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metal_Works/pseuds/Metal_Works
Summary: In which Kanon falls into the classic trope of taking things out of context, but not really.“She thinks I popped your cherry.”“My what?”





	Problem Solving

**Author's Note:**

> I should really update my stories instead of writing little oneshots hhh- This idea wouldn't leave me alone until I wrote it down, ack.

After getting home from a needlessly complicated student council meeting, Kanon wanted nothing more then to just flop onto her comfy bed and sleep until her alarm woke her the next morning. But of course, living with someone like her twin, she knew it was only a matter of time before something happened and she’d be on her feet working again. And happen something did. 

“You can’t do both, you have to pick one.” 

“Oh yeah? What if I...” 

Kanon paused abruptly just a little ways past Anon’s door as a voice that was distinctly  _ not  _ her sisters reached her ears. 

“Ow! You poked me!”

“Well, your hand got in my way.” 

Retracing her steps backwards, Kanon stared at the white sticker covered door to her twins room. She recognized that voice. It sounded like… Cul? No, she must be hearing things. Cul never hung out with Anon when it would be just the two of them alone… 

Pressing one ear to the thick wooden surface, her eyes narrowed. 

“Ouch… This is why I said you can only do one at a time.” Anon hissed at Cul(?). 

“I’m just trying to solve your problem for you…” The other person grumbled back. “Here, let me just-”

“No, no. I’ll do it myself.” There was a pause. “Wait… Where does this go again?” 

A sigh. “Just do that finger thing, the one I showed you? We’d get this faster if you’d let me help you.” 

“So, lik- Ouch! Stop poking me!” 

“Oops, my hand slipped.”

“You knew  _ exactly _ what you were doing.” 

“You don’t seem to think I do.” 

Kanon heard the sound of something being thrown. Whatever it was thumped loudly against the floor, and she briefly wondered if Anon had pushed whoever was with her onto the floor. But then what was thrown? 

Numerous objects came to mind, growing steadily more vulgar the longer she lingered on the thought.

“Hey-! I spent a lot of money on that, be careful!” The shrill voice of Anon’s friend(?) exclaimed, and Kanon cringed at the volume. It’s like they had no inside voice… Kinda like… 

“Cul,” Anon dragged out the redheads name. “You literally haven’t touched it since you got here. You’ve probably touched  _ me _ more then you have that old... Thing.” 

Something too quiet for the older twin to pick up on was mumbled, causing a loud smack to echo from the room. 

“N-No I didn't! Stop twisting my words!” Anon squeaked.

“Ack, relax! I was just messing with you...” Cul’s voice dipped off towards the end into another whisper too soft for Kanon to hear. Anon squeaked again, a softer sounding smack soon following.

“Hey, hey- Stop hitting me!” Cul whined. Or at least, Kanon perceived it as whining. “I’m not saying it’s a bad thing! Jeez, I’m just saying you’d get to the climax a lot sooner if you just let me help you!”

“I told you, one at a ti- Wait, stop, let me do it!”

Kanon’s blood ran cold as something with weight behind it fell against the covers of her sisters bed, drawing a gasp from both occupants of the room. Her eyes went wide with shock at the sudden realization of what she was potentially hearing. 

Her sister and their childhood friend were… 

A growl crawled its way up her throat. Gripping the door handle tightly, hearing the metal give off a faint ‘crunch’ under the pressure she was applying, Kanon pushed open the door with almost enough force to rip the poor thing off its hinges. 

“What do you think you two ar-!” 

She froze. 

“K-Kanon?” 

The long haired twin blinked at what she saw. 

Instead of the possibly scaring scene she had expected to bust in on, she was instead greeted to the sight of her twin and Cul sitting a close, but not too close distance away from each other on the bed, both fully clothed from what she could see. Granted, Anon had most of the blanket pooled around her waist, the rim of her blue school uniform skirt could still be seen poking out from under the large orange tinted cover. Cul had her legs crossed, her right hand gripping a pencil and her left hand propping herself up comfortably, disappearing slightly under the covers around Anon. A various assortment of school textbooks were scattered around them, with a big lumpy looking one resting on the carpet at an odd angle from the fall it had been in. 

Kanon blinked again. “Eh…” 

“Whoa, knock next time.” Cul tilted her head to stare at Kanon, her expression not quite matching her words. If the cheshire grin was anything to go by. “One of these days you’re gonna walk in on Anon when she’s indecent.”

“Wh- No, I just… Um? I-I thought I heard something…  _ Odd _ , is all.”  The older twin stuttered. Damn, she never stutters. Leave it to the red haired menace to trip her up… Of course. 

“Odd?” Anon tipped her head to the side. “What’s odd about homework?” 

“Er… Nothing, I just… Thought you and Cul were…  _ You know _ .” Kanon hung her head. Maybe that meeting had taken more out of her then she first thought. It was silly to think Anon would actually be interested in someone like Cul. They’d all known each other since they were young, she and Anon both knew how troublesome the redhead could be at the most inconvenient of times. 

Anon just stared at her blankly. 

Cul snickered. “She thinks I popped your cherry.” 

“My what?”

The red eyed teen leaned closer to the blonde to whisper something into her ear, and Anon’s face quickly turned a shade of red that rivaled Cul’s hair. 

“W-What?!” She stammered. “W-We were just studying, honest!”

“Y-Yeah… I know….” Kanon nodded slightly, shifting her gaze away from the two as her own face tinted pink. “I’m going to just… Go, now.” 

With that being said, the older twin hurriedly stepped back into the hall, shutting the door as she went. She stood there for a moment with her hand just resting on the door knob, listening to the embarrassed sounding voice of her sister banter back and forth with the amused voice of their childhood friend. A sigh escaped her. 

Turning and walking the short distance to her own room, she unconsciously went through all the motions of getting ready for bed. Sure, she still had about two hours left of daylight to kill, but after that whole… Situation, she’d rather the day just be over and done with. She’d be in a better state of mind in the morning for when she’d inevitably find Cul still lurking around the house. Her sister was just too nice to send her away… Especially if she wanted to spend the night.

Kanon had just begun to drift off to sleep when a sudden thought occurred to her that made her bolt right back out of bed. She had seen Cul writing with her right hand, her other hand under the covers where Anon’s legs were… Their school uniform didn’t allow girls to wear shorts, so Anon must have been wearing her skirt still… Oh, that sneaky little-!

_ Cul was left handed. _

**Author's Note:**

> I'll leave it up to you on what Cul being left handed meant. Or what Kanon perceived it to mean.
> 
> I was going to try and throw in an apricot joke somewhere in there, but the cherry phrase was a better fit. Whether or not they were actually up to something or not I'll let you decide. Also, if you were wondering, the subjects they were studying were English and Math.


End file.
